Sidfar
Population: 346, Size: 6 acres Wealth: 3,460 gp. Max value for sale: 114 gp. Max pawn value: 606 gp Demographics: Human (79%), Halfling (12%), Elf (5%), Half-Orc (1%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (0%) Didssons is completely destitute and rundown, and is known for its strong drink. The ruler is on their death bed, with claimants competing for power. Human oppress the minority races. Shops Tavern: Madman's Cloak Owner: Theobald Larson, Male Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The tavern is a wooden big orb-like building, with a gray tile roof and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It contains several paintings on the wall and a large stew pot over a fire. Specials: Boar Cake with Onion and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Phoenix Pie with Sharp Cheese (4 sp) Veggies Sandwich with Roasted Apple and a Glass of Vodka (5 sp) Other Patrons: Cora Talebridge, Female Halfling Details Ella Shane, Female Human Details Blacksmith: The Mithril Groove Owner: Joan LaHood, Female Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside has a fortune teller. Description: The blacksmith is a plaster and wood framed rowhouse, with large windows and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a large brass countertop and fine weaponry hanging from poles stretched between the walls. Specials: Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Chain Mail (phb 145) (69 gp) Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (93 gp) Other Patrons: Yvonne Harson, Female Human Details Ralf Azzo, Male Human Details Enchanter: The People's Figurines Owner: Julice Hardy, Female Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside is watched by a squad of the town guard. Description: The enchanter is a plaster and wood framed tower, with a blue tile roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and rows upon rows of bookshelves. Specials: Quaal's Feather Token (dmg 188) (48 gp) Quaal's Feather Token (dmg 188) (49 gp) Quaal's Feather Token (dmg 188) (49 gp) Other Patrons: Heward Jordand, Male Human Details Gilliam Chance, Male Human Details General Store: One Eye Bazaar Owner: Miles Fidge, Male Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The general store is a timber and brick simple building, with a black shingled roof and a small enclosed deck. It contains some planter boxes on the walls and barrels full of bulk food. Specials: Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Lock (phb 152) (10 gp) Smith's Tools (phb 154) (19 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Quelenna Arnuanodel, Female Elf Details The house is a wooden large single storey building, with a yellow tile roof and overgrown hedges. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. A couple pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space.